


MASK

by goldenpuno



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, PABLA cameo, VEZINA WINNER PEKKA, do it for HIM (pekka), juuse's winter classic mask!!!!!!!, pekka's gorgeous white tuxedo, you know that vid...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenpuno/pseuds/goldenpuno
Summary: "I have a surprise here. A mask. Little tribute."
Relationships: Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	MASK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperDarkRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/gifts).

> I KNOW! I KNOW! I WROTE A FIC ABOUT THAT™ VIDEO. I'M A SAD PREDS FAN. I'M SO TIRED OF LOSING. INDULGE ME PLEASE.

“I have something for you, later.” Juuse teases Pekka as he started preparing their breakfast together.

“What? Tell me,” Pekka responded.

“I promise. It would be worth it,” says Juuse. “And don’t even think you can get the secret out of me. We have practice and we will be late.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I can make time for you.” Pekka slid behind him and before Juuse could protest he started tickling him.

“No. No. No. Stop. Stop. Please.” Pabla started barking and clawing Pekka from the floor. Juuse picked up Pabla and started cooing at him. “Who’s your daddy, Pabla, huh? Who’s your daddy?”

“I don’t know why I even bother. He’s my dog. Yet, he follows you around all day…More than me.”

“Aw. Is someone mad because his dog doesn’t love him?”

Pekka picked up their dishes. “We’ll talk more, tonight, let’s eat.” He pecked Juuse on the cheek.

•••••

Juuse saw the NBCSN and several medias setting up their equipment.

“What is this?” Asked Juuse to their PR.

“They decided to film your surprise gift to Pekka for the Winter Classic series.”

“But…”

“Okay. Juuse. Here’s what we gonna do.” The NBCSN’s crew gave him an instruction and script to follow.

He did not want to be put into the spotlight. He wanted his gift to Pekka to be in private. He wanted Pekka’s unconstrained reactions. He wanted that moment just for the two of them. Now, everything is not going well according to his plan. It should be Pekka’s holiday gift.

Juuse has no choice but to comply so he went along with everything.

He was impressed with himself for not stuttering and giving a well-detailed interview, though.

•••••

Later, on their way home, Juuse starts to become gloomy. All responses that Pekka got from him are monosyllabic and unconversational, so he just held his hand until they reached their house.

Pekka settled on their bed while Juuse was showering. He was leaning on their headboard when Juuse came out of their bathroom. After several minutes of silence and Juuse fussing around in their room. Juuse finally sat beside him.

“Peks, I am so sorry about earlier.” Juuse buries his face on Pekka’s neck.

“What are you sorry for? That was the best gift I’ve ever received in years…Forever. Thank you.”

“But…”

“Stop. I appreciate it. Thank you. I know your plan is different but that’s us. We don’t go at the traditional path, aren’t we?”

“Maybe but we deserve better than that.”

“Do you wanna do it again?”

“What? How?” Juuse was startled by Pekka’s enthusiasm.

“Yes. Here.”

“Okay. But I didn’t bring my mask here.”

“Tomorrow, then?”

“Promise.”

“Let’s sleep now, Juus.” Pekka kisses below the corner of Juuse’s left eye. “I miss your mole.”

“M’kay. Night.” Juuse was groggy so Pekka just smiled and tried to sleep.

He dreamt of Juuse starting in the Winter Classic with his face on his mask. Pekka grin. Juuse loved that white tuxedo so much. Maybe he should wear it in the future again.

**Author's Note:**

> for my lovely jessica   
im **@wakline** on tumblr -> see you there or not...


End file.
